Fear
by cookiemonsteryum
Summary: When Bella finds out about the Cullens secret she chooses the more resonable path and runs from Edward and the entire vampire infested town. But will a skii trip to Alaska bring Edward back into Bella's life FOREVER?
1. Preface

**Fear**

**Preface**

**This is dedicated to my friend Lucy who, out of her hatred of all things 'Twilight', inspired this story with one of her little 'Twilight is annoying and Bella is stupid' rants. (thnx Lucy)**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed after a long day of researching vampire legends, many were interesting despite the fact that I was researching my biology partner.

After I had finished my research I turned off my fossilised computer and spent a good two hours thinking about what I had just uncovered, if the Quilute legends were true then the Cullens dont want to hurt people but could lose control at any time.

All of this left me with one strait clear path.  
Of three things I was absolutely positive.  
First, Edward was a vampire.  
Second, there was a part of him- and I dont know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.  
And third, I value my life and therefore must leave Forks to ensure that I live to see my next birthday.

And thus I began packing.


	2. Running

**Fear**

**Running**

**BPOV**

**Friday**

I walked through the rain after gym to my truck, I knew that I had to confront Edward and soon but I have no idea how you are supposed to tell someone that you know they are a vampire and that you are leaving town because of that, it's even harder to do seeing as I have a crush on him- STOP THAT I mentally yelled at myself you ca'nt have a crush on _him, he _is a vampire. I shuddered at the thought.

I could see the Cullens standing around Edward's Volvo, Alice had a blank expression on her face as if she was somewhere totally different, when she came out of her trance like state Alice nodded to Edward and next thing I know _he_ is walking towards me, a pained expression plastered to his face. I prepared myself if I was ever going to get this over with now would be the time.  
I sighed as I prepared for the inevitable.

"Whats wrong with you?" a velvety voice called to me. I was on the edge and jumped.

"I... er... need to talk to you" the same pained expression from before covered his beautiful face. He knew what was coming.

"And I'm guessing this is another theory?"

"Yes" I prepared to speak.

"And you are one hundred percent sure of this one?"

"Yes" come to think of it... "Um... ninty nine percent" He cracked a smile but was instantly serious again.

"Lets get this over with" I took a deep breath and began.

"I was in La Push last week as you know and my friend Jacob was telling me some old Quilute legends and told me one about your family." I waited for a reaction but he just stood there leaning against the hood of my truck, so I continued. "I did some research and I have concluded that... you, and your family, are...- " this was the first time I had said the word out loud and I was having trouble saying it "-vampires"  
There I said it and if I am wrong then Edward was most likely thinking that I'm insane, once again I waited for a reaction, if I was right then I am now a threat to him and he has reason to kill me. Edward sighed.

"It's out then" his expression was full of greif, he looked at me as if he was expecting something from me, I looked back at him. "I would have imagined you to be running and screaming by now"

"I'm not going to scream, but I am going to follow your earlier advice and avoid you, I'm moving to Jacksonville with mum and Phil, and honestly do'nt want to have anymore interferance from vampires or anything supernatural".

"Thats... your safest bet" Edward was obviously unhappy with this choice but he knew it was right

"I'm leaving tomorrow, goodbye Edward". I finished flatly

"Goodbye Bella"

And with that final farewell I got into my truck and headed home.

**AN: YAY 2nd chapter is up!**

**so please tell me what you think is it good is it bad I dont care just as long as you reveiw**


	3. Why?

**Fear**

**Why?**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella stumbled out to her truck after the bell rang for the end of the school day, luckily she did not end up on her face. Bella scanned the parking lot for something as she did every morning and afternoon, just the same as she did at lunch in the caffeteria.  
I was about to go to Bella and say hello when Alice stopped me, She went into a vision...

_..."you and your family are... vampires"_

The vision was short but the impact those six words had on me was huge, Bella knew.  
What do I do now? I looked to Alice for support. _'just go over and see her, whats the worst that could happen?' _Was that all Alice could give me? I gave her a questioning look but the pixie just nodded in encouragement.  
I walked to Bella, she was still distracted. Bella sighed.

"Whats wrong with you?" She jumped about twenty feet in the air, she was deffinately on edge

"I... er... need to talk to you" I knew this moment would come, but I just didnt expect it to come so soon

"And I'm guessing this is another theory?" It wasnt really a theory because it is the truth.

"Yes"

"And you are one hundred percent sure of this one?"

"Yes-" she paused "-Um... ninty nine percent" He cracked a smile but was instantly serious again.

"Lets get this over with" Bella took a deep breath and began.

"I was in La Push last week as you know, and my friend Jacob was telling me some old Quilute legends and told me one about your family." Bella watched me as she waited for a reaction but I just stood there leaning against the hood of her truck, so she continued. "I did some research and I have concluded that... you, and your family, are... vampires"  
I sighed, I looked at her waiting for her to start running, she just stared back at me.

"I would have imagined you to be running and screaming by now"

"I'm not going to scream, but I am going to follow your earlier advice and avoid you, I'm moving to Jacksonville with mum and Phil, and honestly dont want to have anymore interferance from vampires or anything supernatural".

"Thats... your safest bet" I know she has to move on and live a normal life but I cant help but feel bad about her leaving.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, goodbye Edward". I knew it as soon as Bella finds out the truth she is totally repulsed by having to be in the vicinity of us, of me.

"Goodbye Bella" I watched her go, this was the last time I would ever see her again. Bella was leaving because of what I am, she is leaving Forks, she is leaving her friends and school and she is leaving her father. But the part that hurt the most was that she was leaving me.

**AN: I hope that you like it so far. And there is no way I can stress this enough I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES if I receive flames I will simply ignore them because I dont care what those immature lifeless people have to say, and I hope that you can take this on board and just ignore flames too.**

**luv you for reading please reveiw, cookiemonsteryum**


	4. New Home

**Fear**

**New Home**

**Bpov**

Charlie was greatly upset with the fact that I was leaving, he seened to think he had done something wrong seeing as I had only been here for about a month. I knew it would hurt him to just up and leave him again after he had spent so many years alone.  
But this had to be done.

It is Saturday morning and I have five hours untill my one o-clock flight to Jacksonville, Mum was over the moon with excitement but Charlie was the complete opposite and was still trying to get me to stay.

"Bella, I know that I might not be the best father, but we could do allsorts of stuff together." Another one of his attempts at keeping me, I really do feel sorry for doing this to him.

"Dad, please dont make leaving you any harder, I have made up my mind and I am going to Jacksonville"

"You dont have to leave, you are'nt a burden or anything. I still dont understand why you are leaving so soon"

"I have told you, I just cant stand the constant rain and cold. And I want to get out and go places like New York and California. I just do'nt want to stay here in Forks, this town just doesnt suite me." I could see the hurt in his eyes, somewhere deep down Charlie knows that it isnt the town which is driving me away, he just doesnt know that the real reason behind it is the fact that my (former) biology partner is a vampire.

"Ok, but just remember you are free to visit any time you like, for as long as you like" He is really suffering here, but atleast he knows that trying to make me live here is a lost cause.  
By the time we had finished our conversation all of my bellongings were packed into Charlie's cruser, ready for the flight to Jacksonville.

The car ride to the airport was silent, niether Charlie or I had much to say, we were very much alike in some was.

_"Can all passengers for flight KD925 to Jacksonville make their way to terminal six. I repeat will all passengers for flight KD925 to Jacksonville make their way to terminal six" _As the announcement for my flight was heard over the loudspeakers I said goodbye to Charlie.

"Bye Bells, be safe"

"I will Dad -" especially with no vampires around to drink my blood "- I will miss you, I promise to visit in the holidays. Goodbye." We had one last hug before I left. Call it intuition but I had a strange feeling, like this was the last time I would ever see Charlie and that for the previous reason this hug needed to be savoured.  
Ha what am I thinking its only five weeks untill holidays, at which point I will be back to visit. What are the chances that something terrible happens and we never see eachother again? I can answer that - nill, zero, not a chance in the world, the worst that will happen is me breaking several bones.

"Well you had better catch that plane it would be a shame if you missed it."

"Oh right, the plane, I forgot. Bye Dad." I called, waving while I made my way to terminal six.

"Bye Bells" I could no longer see Charlie as I turned a corner.

The flight itself was'nt bad, all the time I spent on the plane I was thinking about seeing the sun, and not worrying about stepping in puddles, and being thankfull that the roads will never be icy enough for any vehicles to lose controle and make me a Bella pancake.  
It only took an hour to get to my destination, and then another half hour to get my luggage and find Mum and Phill.

"Oh Bella, I am so glad you decided to come home, you dont know how much I worried about you, how was your flight?" Renne was practically bouncing off the walls.

"the flight was fine Mum"

"Oh thats great to hear, and how is Charlie?"

"He is well, he was a little upset with me leaving but apart from that he is pretty good." Renne knew what I was talking about, she knew that this would hurt Charlie, but it was my choice.

While we drove to my new home Renne bombarded me with questions about my life in Forks, my friends, my school, anything that she could think of asking me about she asked it.  
I was very thankfull that the drive was not very long, because the last question she asked me was if I chose to move because of boy touble. She had no idea how close she was with that one, but never in the way that she imagined.

The house was a reasonable size, four bedrooms, onsuite bathrooms and a large living area. I loved it.  
I went upstairs to unpack, my room was nicely decorated with cream walls and ceiling, there were floorboards with a light cinnamon coloured shag rug in the center of the room, the bed and furnature were part of a set they all were dark brown timber. The general effect the room had was welcoming and made me feel at home.

I finished unpacking and decided to spend the rest of the day soaking up the sun, I am seriously considering that my time in Forks had made me vitamin D deprived.

The heat on my skin felt so good, I was in pure bliss, but was brought back down to Earth when I realised that I star school again in one day, oh god now I have to do the new girl thing allover again.


End file.
